It's a small crime, and I got no excuse
by princesse8
Summary: Se situe quelque part en début de saison 4, après que Chuck soit revenu à Manhattan avec Eva. Il vit des jours heureux avec sa belle, mais a beaucoup de mal à effacer son véritable amour de son esprit... Pour l'instant OS, peut devenir un multi-chapter.


**A lire en écoutant «9 crimes» de Damien Rice.**

Chuck observait Eva qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il se retourna sur le dos et soupira profondément. Eva était parfaite. Elle était douce, attentionnée, éperdument amoureuse de lui. Et lui aussi pensait être amoureux. Mais... elle n'était pas _elle_. Elle n'était pas Blair. Elle ne serait jamais Blair. Et il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps : à ce moment précis, il ne saurait dire s'il aimait vraiment Eva ou s'il voulait s'en convaincre. Car aimer Eva signifierait qu'il aurait réussi ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible : oublier Blair. Mais Blair n'était pas le genre de femme qu'on oubliait facilement. Et il la détestait aussi pour ça. Mais bordel... qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait aussi pour ça. Et il se détestait de faire ça à Eva, bien qu'elle l'ignorait. Ou tout du moins, il pensait qu'elle l'ignorait. Pouvait-elle vraiment être passée à côté du fait qu'il avait tenté d'oublier l'amour de sa vie en choisissant une fille qui lui était totalement opposée ? Ou faisait-elle semblant de l'ignorer car elle l'aimait trop, qu'elle aimait trop l'équilibre qu'ils avaient construit ensemble ?

Car oui, il avait construit un équilibre avec Eva. Il se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Blair au mariage de Vanya et Dorota. Qu'elle voulait un amour simple, amour simple que lui avait trouvé avec Eva. Car la jolie blonde n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, ne s'opposait jamais à lui. Ils ne se disputaient presque jamais. L'amour qu'il partageait avec Eva était aussi différent que celui qu'il avait partagé avec Blair que les deux femmes l'étaient. Et parfois, il aurait aimé qu'Eva monte le ton avec lui. Qu'elle le mette face à lui-même. À qui il était vraiment. Eva n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Chuck Bass, non elle était tombée amoureuse d'Henry Prince, l'homme doux et gentil qu'il avait fabriqué de toutes pièces pour donner le change. Car il savait qu'il avait perdu Blair à jamais. Qu'elle ne l'aimerait plus jamais, et qu'elle n'aimerait sans doute pas Henry Prince non plus. Alors il avait voulu se donner le droit de l'oublier aussi. Et lui donner le droit à elle de vivre heureuse sans lui, car il l'avait détruite. Mais il n'avait fait que mentir à tout le monde depuis cette fusillade, à lui le premier.

Il se rappelait de ce jour à la gare comme si c'était hier. Du regard embué de larmes de Blair quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Ces paroles lui avaient fait l'effet d'un poignard, et il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes non plus. Surtout quand elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la détruire. Mensonge. Il ne pouvait oublier son visage qui criait de toutes ses forces qu'il l'avait bel et bien détruite. Elle avait aussi tenté de donner le change, il le savait, mais il la connaissait très bien, et il savait qu'il l'avait détruite. Et ça le tuait. Mais n'était-elle réellement plus amoureuse de lui pour autant ? Il avait vu son visage à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec Eva, et son regard faisait miroir au sien quand lui l'avait vue avec Nate. Il connaissait Blair, et se connaissait lui même. Il savait qu'un amour simple ne leur suffisait pas, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Que c'était justement le côté destructeur de leur relation qui faisait que c'était si fort entre eux. Il était persuadé que Blair avait menti ce soir là à la gare. Et il devait en avoir le cœur net. Alors il se leva et s'habilla silencieusement.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

« Mademoiselle Blair, monsieur Chuck demande à vous voir. »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant les mots de sa gouvernante. Qu'est-ce que Chuck pouvait bien lui vouloir, à presque minuit. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, ni ce soir, ni jamais. Qu'il retourne à sa potiche. Elle souffrait déjà bien assez de le voir roucouler avec elle, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il vienne la narguer. Il avait tout gagné, et elle avait tout perdu. Il l'avait vendue, trompée, brisée et aujourd'hui c'est lui qui nageait dans le bonheur alors qu'elle se noyait dans la douleur. C'était injuste. C'est elle qui devrait être heureuse aujourd'hui, pas lui. Elle qui devrait le narguer au bras de l'homme parfait, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait survécu sans lui. Mais la situation actuelle prouvait le contraire. Il l'avait oublié, et elle non. Et ça la rongeait.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Chuck ?

_ Excuse-moi de débarquer à cette heure-ci... mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

_ Savoir quoi exactement ?

_ J'ai besoin de savoir... si tu pensais sincèrement ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là à la gare. »

Elle sut immédiatement de quoi il parlait. _Je ne t'aime plus_. Ces quatre mots qu'elle avait prononcés en tentant d'y mettre le plus de conviction possible. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait pas cru. Comment aurait-il pu y croire. Il la connaissait, il savait quand elle mentait. Il savait donc qu'elle avait menti. Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas pu la croire ? Ça aurait été bien plus simple. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il débarque dans sa vie pour la foutre en l'air une fois de plus. Elle n'aurait jamais du écouter Serena, elle aurait dû le laisser disparaître avec sa pétasse à tout jamais. Car faire semblant de le haïr était bien plus dur à présent qu'il était revenu et qu'elle le croisait presque tous les jours à son bras. Mais bien que c'était épuisant, elle était obligée de continuer à donner le change.

« _ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça exactement ? Il me semble avoir été assez claire.

_ Dans ce cas, redis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, droit dans les yeux, et je partirai.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, et droit dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas censé être ailleurs ? Avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui plus est ?

_ Laisse Eva en dehors de ça. C'est entre toi et moi.

_ Apparemment non, puisqu'elle te rend si heureux. »

Elle n'avait pu cacher l'amertume dans sa voix en prononçant ces mots, et il l'avait remarqué. Il réprima un sourire. Il était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il avait bien fait de venir, et qu'il en saurait bien plus qu'elle ne le voudrait.

« Oui, Eva me rend heureux. »

Nouveau coup de poignard. Elle dut lutter de toutes ces forces pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses cils. Comment osait-il venir jusqu'à chez elle au milieu de la nuit, l'interroger sur ses sentiments puis lui balancer sa pétasse en pleine figure ?

« _ Mais pas de la même manière que toi. Avec Eva, c'est simple. Toi et moi, ça a toujours été compliqué, et c'est pour ça qu'on s'aimait.

_ Justement, je n'ai plus envie de me compliquer la vie. Alors si ta vie si simple avec Eva te fait flipper, ce n'est pas mon problème. C'est avec elle que tu dois régler ça, pas avec moi. Mais moi, je ne joue plus, c'est fini.

_ Je n'ai aucune intention de jouer.

_ Alors pars.

_ Pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse à ma question.

_ Tu l'as eue, alors maintenant laisse moi ! »

Mais il ne la laissa pas. Il s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était mal, et ça lui faisait mal, mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de l'embrasser, de la sentir... de sentir sa peau, ses lèvres...

Elle ne le repoussa pas. Non, elle répondit à son baiser avec vigueur, à en perdre le souffle. Elle avait besoin de le sentir aussi, même si elle savait que c'était éphémère et que ça la briserait. Qu'il repartirait aussitôt après auprès de son adorable Eva en déclarant que c'était une erreur, et qu'elle en serait détruite. Mais là, sur le moment même, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin de retrouver, pour un court instant, tout ce qui lui avait manqué chez lui.

Ils avaient besoin de la chaleur humaine de l'autre, juste le temps d'un court instant.

 **Coucou ! Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous ont déjà lu certaines de mes fics, mais j'avais déjà publié ici. Seulement, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de fics, ce qui explique que peut-être ce OS craint un peu... d'ailleurs, je le laisse en OS ou vous voulez une suite ? J'attends vos avis pour me décider ;)**


End file.
